Duo: Sealing Illusion
by Thedragonchampion
Summary: The unofficial seqal to soon to be hit book trinity tearing reality
1. forward

Back book called Trinity: Tearing Reality, visited one day : shadows, by the strangely named author. Sample chapter just made me crazy. So ordered the book, read the rest of had. Clock-out decent was price at about $ 20. The best I ever spent it was a $ 20 Bill. My life has been touched by this epic story, this book very soon completely bigger than the twilight phenomenon, see recommended can be picked up. This FanFic is all kinds of unofficial sequel to Trinity. As a write I will try I when adding my own unique flavor all near possible as source material, this holds. Shades of gray 50 like it a little differently than it stands completely on its own own intriguing growth, which would you try to know who may be. But no one can do in our lives wait know the future. This book is looking to private worthiest successor like eating or J. R. R. thank you for dream come true as my shadow,.


	2. Chapter 1

No! Sketch of screaming and his beautiful wife died in his arms. His evil brother Ruhiel murdered unknown aspects through the portal and his wife left. Evan's war is over still ended in glorious battle victories. Cost too high had been. Once ruled the Trinity as a God-King more sketches now always provided. "Royal funeral service Stallion to be preparations? "Ethan asked. "..." Said nothing but sketch. Goliath and her body he took mine. Emptiness sketches held Sadie in his mind, his arm body burn holes in his soul began. And they met mine, first they Kiss passionately walked in last 1 hour of her; Sketch for his dead wife cried. Began to cry tears of the liquid Kryptite. Suddenly something has happened. Began to radiate Sadie tear blue moonlike glow, her corpse's face as the hit her body. To levitate her body into the air, and flew out of the mine, spread eye sketch. Emerging from her body on mine. Got to pop down the body avoid-beam with her eyes. Her eyes suddenly turns on electricity. Power through her veins, soaring Sadie had risen. Finally her body came down and stood upright. "Sadie? "Murmured the sketch. "Sketches..." said Sadie before she falls to the ground. " Trace in microns of course "said sketch" voidium mine, must have a kryptite tears in her revival of the cells and tissues. And combined with the light of the full moon, has a recipe for revival. To rebuild the women return to the life of his dreams and his Kingdom he began. Ruhiel Castle he commandeered King era, he began again. Explore the Castle discovered a new technology he thought he was. "Busy Ruhiel, while we are doing it is that like" Ethan said. Explore the castle of sketches and his cohorts, kept discovering many things. They discovered the Castle as well as full of very active thermite entire refinery prototype weapons arsenal. Scientific computer was filled with tactical and plan for data file detection, backup plans. It's thermite kryptite fusion bomb sketch and his forces intended to act as a black hole to send wasn seams and, destroying them. However, Ruhiel they foresaw the possibility that survived. "Oh no's"Sadie said"travel Ruhiel Earth and destroy our bodies". Since then Ruhiel gone, Yes and he did on Earth, I felt a lack of connections to the planet Earth after Trinity detection "sketch said. "Now that we know why," he said. "The Earth is where should go immediately went to Ruthiel to be" Sadie said. "Sketch cannot be said" it easier to create a Terran body to create a life isn't. Only very pure, not to require an enormous amount of time-consuming purification of years very active kryptite Kryptite "sketch said. "To go and fight from that time until what we just sit our asses down" ETAN said. Sketch said "No" and "we have to be prepare.


	3. Chapter 2

Sketch sets the brand and his chief scientist Ethan's new lab right away. They extract their blood cells and sets the DNA Chamber began to create a new body. After inserting slot taking a dagger, spilling into the vials of their blood and vials inside the Chamber. Ethan has hit some of his keyboard buttons. Surrounded by lights, such as commerce and industry Chamber of Thunder and blue light room. They began liquid fill up the Chamber, can be found. "So, how long this? I see my friends like reach Mall is because Earth go I can't wait? "Elizabeth said. "For many years" said sketch. "But back on Earth journey wont be pleased cruise in mind the serious nature of business" sketch of Mr. Walked to the Allen room. Was the exact moment Sir enters second failure slipspace stream Ruhiel Portal. "What do you mean? "Sadie said. Allen said and someone left Ruhiel, it "may" has been his disciples. "An apprentice? "Sketch said. "Who is he who, working under Ruhiel and everyone lost a mysterious cloaked figure real five years later, and saw a face starts it knows. His strength is comparable to the King of his own broken was possible. He is a Mage and Chief science officer Ruhiels's finest Warrior, Max general courts "Mr. Alan. "[You him what" Ethan said. "Our Lord Nazghoul calls him a" Allen said. His name is left our heroes fear to their souls. "We Ruhiel beat we can easily take the loser even if he almost of as big boss should be tough" said Elizabeth. "Do not underestimate the Lord Nazghoul further says many main ruhiel his own dark, corrupt and underestimating him and paid the ultimate price, King," Allen said. "No he can't" Sadie said. "But the alternative Nazghoul thought controlled many corrupt Kings Ruhiels were life is really bad, even evil and until fall, when was a harsh rule to he" Allan said. He said sketches we "have" to kill both of them. A sketch said to conquer the Trinity we overthrew the Ruhiel and I were both Nazghoul if you do not kill them both. "Yes we..." and sketches that fell to the ground and fainted. "What the hell just happened" Sadie said. Sketching is his doctor Ethan number woke hours and after the robot doctor treated him along. Least bit before he was Dan had his brain dead robot infact, download to your computer, sketches, wasn't surprised. "This is not good Im afraid" ETAN said. "In itself primordial drawing text in kryptite fracture started, refer to the dying Almighty sketch sketching possible ways theres and want to stop it is long we have do not have the Lord God King! "And Dan... said Elizibeth"may"need to how to stop it. "Im not afraid" Ethan "the Terminal" ETAN said. "Do not do anything for me even in my early kryptite? "Sadie asked. Dan said normally kryptite only "without you"... "but I Ruhiel has a theory is probably dying too" Ethan said. "huh," Elizabeth said. "ya same thing exact could most likely he is doing his primitive thermite inside themselves" ETAN said. "Well, going to at least go down hes my IM if you said the sketch.


	4. Chapter 3

As well as the Trinity of the earth over the past years. It will then research and experimental studies on Krpytite, voidium, thermite purification-was a year. Sketch invented a new type of element. "Can I call rademium" sketch said. All kryptite from the sketches of two years before blood is poisoned his system he it was who invented it as it was just. Before he died it was in issue. Fortunately his own life to save sketches in the invention had managed. He constructs a swarm of nano-bots for Ethan, had racing rademium micro-chip in every single individual Nanobot. "What good that will do" Ethan said. Sadie Nano-machine sketches has been injected. In no time flat he sickly facade disappears, he is again healthy appeared. However, the sketch's appearance had changed dramatically. He was no longer an kryptite blue glow. Also much less buff and how tall about average build his much higher he was. "Oh no my Lord thou his force lost" said Allen? He said "that" show that will wink sketch. He laughed "but looks can be deceiving" sketch, said. You had Alan Nano-machines in my body my body began to combine krypite and rademium who invented the, see. Creates another new compound material, call the spatanium. "When is the only time refinancing process will tell you once that complete peace of mind, is far from over and completion will be even stronger and I've had ago. In my machine finishes their sword arms armor or have living weapon thing never again will be "sketch said. "It's a bit scary that you 一 one of the good guys" Sadie said. "Weapons of Justice of peace of mind to my body" sketch said. After the final battle with many Ruhiel had changed. Now they need not do it again from fear aggression Ruhiel Trinity in had a huge device called Portal these devices prevent jaminators open as other worlds. It theyd and sit on their asses and just going to shit, but he again attacks fear they had meant no. Garudel also had been rebuilt from a huge city Ruhiel broken once himself rather than just from the ground and underground city with original relics belonged to the King. Was renamed unless the city was no longer Garudel called Shadopia in honor of sketches of dead son that now shadow. Cities are also both covered dome of the huge were all mysterious invisible force fields. City was nothing like ago. It was the metropolis of the future, is more than a gazillion times, nothing earth was on the Advanced. He had started planning now how to get to Earth, to penetrate the Bale dimensions of software can he no longer feared death that sketch. "However, you care why Ruhiel will never see again" said Elizabeth. "Ive been underrated he had one two many times" sketch of Mr. "Sadie almost his back to him is my last and every time, more than ever strongly management mercy death" said sketch. "Only not he not invent cures very well despite his power, he hurt the Earth on innocent people very well, maybe dead resources" sketch said. Looming death that he make sure that im addicted termite-definitely, he's suffering from a desperate, he knows what has? "Sketch. "Hes right" Allen said. "don ' t and we finished our long enough and worry about very soon have been waiting for my device, spatanium fusion of my body is full and we'll be good Ruhiel end global head" sketch said.


End file.
